finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fenrir (Final Fantasy XII)
Fenrir is a boss from Final Fantasy XII. It can be found in the Pharos at Ridorana. Clan Primer Hunt 44: God Or Devil? *''A petition has been submitted for the hunting of the Seer (Rank 6). The petitioner is Montblanc in the clan hall in Rabanastre.'' *''Hunt accepted. A being claiming to be a god, the Seer, has been creating trouble. This "god" is to be found in the Pharos at Ridorana.'' *''Shadowseer defeated! Report to Montblanc in the clan hall.'' *''Hunt reported. Montblanc was happy to see another megalomaniacal entity brought to its knees.'' Bestiary Entry Genus: Rank VI Mark Classification: ??? Being a Giant in the Form of a great white Cat, revered as a Guardian Spirit high in the snowy Crags of the Mountains far to the West. Its sharp silvery Stare robs those who face it of their Will to fight, and its vicious Claws rip through Flesh with Ease. It is called the White Tiger for its striped body, and worshipped as an Anima of the Sun. Battle Before reading through, Fenrir's strategy will be divided by a few section each section depends on what command you sealed in The Reach. Provided you did not seal the Magick command, buff yourself with some positive status before fighting him. If you did seal the Magick command, buff with Motes, if available. Fenrir likes to cast Bravery should you Dispel it, so you can keep him busy by dispelling it. Fenrir's special attack,"Blinding Wail", which does around 1,500 damage to all characters in range of the attack, and has a chance of inflicting Blind on its targets. He also uses Shock Magick and cast Shell to reduce the damage inflicted. Mini Map Sealed This should be an easy fight if you sealed your mini map. Buff your party with Protect, Haste and Bravery, Dispel his positive statuses, and start attacking him. Should your character's positive status wear off, re-buff and continue to bash him and eventually he'll fall. Attack Command Sealed This fight can be quite tedious and long with the attack command sealed. Instead, focus on inflicting damage through Technicks; Reddas will use Telekinesis, whilst your party should use Gil Toss or Soul Eater to damage Fenrir. If the Technick method does not suit you, blast him with your highest Magicks, though refrain from using any Aero Magicks, as Fenrir absorbs Aero elements. Magick Command Sealed This can be an easy battle provided that you have a healthy stock of X-Potions, Remedy/Eye Drops, and Bacchus' Wine. Start by throwing Bacchus' Wine on Reddas to Berserk him. Since you cannot Dispel Fenrir, he can hit fast and quite hard. However, if you have loads of X-Potions, you can recover from sustained damage quickly and hit as well. Continue hacking and eventually he'll fall. Item Command Sealed An easy battle, should you have enough MP. Berserk Reddas and start attacking Fenrir. If your party members are inflicted with Blind, heal with Esuna/Esunaga. Curative Gambits are best set at Ally: HP <60%. Keep hacking him and eventually he'll fall. Alternate Strategy An alternate, simpler strategy while fighting Fenrir is to kill Reddas and command all your party members to cast Sleep on Fenrir. If Fenrir is inflicted with Sleep, blast him with your highest non-elemental Black Magick (do not cast Aero element spells, or attack him physically) and eventually he'll fall. Fenrir is also summoned when you fight against another Elite Mark, Shadowseer, along with Slyt, Phoenix, and Pandaemonium. Related Enemies *Werewolf *Behemoth *High Reaver *Humbaba *Reaver *Yeti *Zaghnal *Alteci (Rare) *Catoblepas (Mark) *Humbaba Mistant (Boss) Category:Final Fantasy XII Bosses